


[podfic] Reflex by Lorelei_Lee

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parentlock, Podfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: John sah zu, wie Sherlock Rosie weiterfütterte und wie immer mal wieder ein halber Löffel voller Brei seinen Weg in Sherlocks Mund fand. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, wie lächerlich einfach es sein würde, mit Rosie und Sherlock zusammen in der Baker Street zu leben.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [mandysimo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478397) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
> In dieser Story habe ich eine Idee verwurstelt, die ich schon seit mehr als einem Jahr mit mir herumtrage... Ja, eines Tages möchte ich mal noch eine laaaange parentlock-Story schreiben *gg*  
> Aber jetzt und hier… ein kleiner fix-it-Versuch für Staffel 4, aufbauend auf der kurzen Sequenz am Ende von „The Final Problem“. Quick and dirty runtergeschrieben. Viel Spaß!


End file.
